


Daddy-Daughter Tea Party

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: It's Father's Day and little Izzy has planned the perfect surprise tea party for Ichabod.





	Daddy-Daughter Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika/gifts).



> Mostly father/daughter time. Very brief Ichabbie moments. Twitter Prompt  
> I don't own Sleepy Hollow or it's characters. Please forgive any errors. I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading!

Abbie scurried between the kitchen and dining room in an effort to complete the finishing touches on the father daughter tea party. Taking a second to remember Grace Isabelle Crane's smiling face was all she needed to power through. When Izzy came bounding into the kitchen yesterday morning, face aglow, she knew she was in for it.

"I got it, Mommy. I know what I want to do for daddy's day," Izzy said beaming up at her with those shining hazel eyes.

"Really, and what's that?" Abbie said scooping up her bundle of joy, and sitting her down on the counter.

"I wanna have the bestest British tea party. Do you think daddy would like it?" She wiggled and squirmed in excitement.

"Hmm it sounds like fun, I’m sure daddy would love it.”

“I want lots of pretty decorations and Cake. What will you make?”

“Well, I've never thrown a British tea party...let's look this up." She searched and found tons of ideas, all requiring baking, decorating, and ambiance. Why can’t she ever make this easy? What happened to making a card for daddy? "Okay, let's do it, and you are going to help with all the prep work, missy."

 

* * *

 

Fast forward to Father's day and she hadn't helped with much of anything. Izzy worked on her outfit, hair accessories, and jewelry. While, Abbie made prawn cucumber sandwiches on rye, baked blueberry scones and lemon bars, and decorated. She couldn’t complain too much as Ichabod had drawn the shorter end of the stick for Mother’s Day. He had been tasked with tracing Abbie's family tree, and recreating the likeness for generations of Mills women. She still doesn’t know how he pulled it off, but her mother's day celebration was beautiful and one she would cherish forever.

Izzy had also tasked herself with keeping Ichabod away from the kitchen and dining area while Abbie completed the work. When Izzy brought him out of the study Abbie couldn’t help but laugh. He was dressed in jeans, Plaid shirt and sported a pink bedazzled blind fold. The four year old guided him into the dining area allowing him to bump into the furniture as he made his way through. He shrieked holding back any obscenities in the presence of his little princess. They finally made it to the table and Ichabod was allowed to remove his blindfold.

"Happy Father's day," they sang in unison as practiced.

"Wow, this is beautiful," he said bending down giving Izzy a big hug.

"Thank you daddy. Oh, and mommy helped." She said as an afterthought.

Ichabod looked from Izzy to Abbie knowing she had done the brunt of the work. "Is that so, well let me thank her?" He engulfed her petite frame into a hug, bending forward to press a kiss to her lips. After an attempt at a bit of tongue, Izzy demanded the two stop their cringe worthy behavior.

"Mommy, grandpa is waiting on you and Aunt Jenny," she said trying to pry the two apart.

"I was hoping mommy could join us for tea," Ichabod said not letting Abbie out of his grasp.

"No, You're distracting daddy. It's daddy daughter tea," she pouted.

"Somebody is in a mood, I'm going," she said.

"Fine. Tell everyone hello. Have a good time, treasure," he said releasing her and turning his attention back to Izzy. He pulled out her chair making sure to gush over all their hard work. He complemented everything from the beautiful pink Lace table cloth, tiered cake holder with sweet treats, down to the bows in Izzy's hair.

Ichabod poured the tea into their teacups as Izzy placed sandwiches on their plates. He reached in the direction of the Lemon bars and Izzy tapped his hand. "Mommy says we have to eat the sandwiches before the treats."

"But mommy isn't h-" he stopped short of finishing that statement seeing the scandalized look on Izzy's round face.

"Mommy is always here," Izzy repeated the phrase Abbie would recite to her whenever she tried to get away with something behind her back.

"Okay," he said picking up the sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth. "mmm, this is delicious," he crooned as he savored the tasty finger food. They sipped tea and ate a few of the cut sandwiches until they could no longer resist the sweet treats calling to them. Like Ichabod, Izzy had inherited his affection for confections. They each grabbed two of the Lemon bars popping one after the other into their greedy mouths. "This is simply divine. Did you make them?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Mommy made them."

"Well we shall have to think of a way to thank her."

"I already thought of that," she said sliding off her chair, and running out of the room. Ichabod used her absence as an opportunity to take the lion share of the Lemon bars and a few of the blueberry scones. When she returned she had a homemade thank you gift in hand.

The detail is exquisite. Did you make this all by yourself?" He asked feigning shock. She bobbed her head up and down beaming with pride over her handy work.

"Daddy, you can’t have them all. We have to save mommy some," she scolded. Placing two lemon bars and a Scone on a saucer before grabbing the last two for herself. "More tea please," He took the pot off the warmer and poured them each another round. "I need your help with a project," she said between bites.

"And how might I be of assistance?"

"Well Andy said that the sun was made of cheese puffs. I just wanna put together a report to tell him how wrong he is."

"So, it’s my understanding that to prove Andy is wrong, you need me to complete a report?"

"Yes," she said blinking a few times. Her darling, innocent face could not be denied and he agreed to help her with the task.

 

* * *

 

After two hours the tea party was officially over. They had filled on treats and Izzy had spilled all the secrets of her classmates, so it was time to clean. Izzy put away the easily accessible items, and helped wipe the table down, while he washed the dishes and swept the floor. When they were done he wanted to relax in front of the television, but Izzy was hopped up on sugar, so they went out to the back yard to play a game of freeze. Each time he allowed her to tag him she would giggle in triumph. After tiring of running they fell in the grass for a spell.

"Daddy can I have a piggy back ride." He turned over letting her climb aboard before standing and strolling about the yard. The sun was starting to set leaving the sky a beautiful orange tent in the twilight. They moved over to the lounge chairs winding down as they enjoyed the calmness of the lovely sky.They watched until the sun completely set.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked. It now being dark and the drop in temperature were reason enough to head in.

"No," she managed through a yawn.

"Okay five more minutes, then its bath time.

Exactly five minutes later he gathered a droopy eyed Izzy from the chair heading inside. He ran some warm water and added the bubble scent she chose before tossing in a few of her bath toys. She came back from her room shampoo, conditioner, and shower comb in hand. He helped her into the bath then proceeded to shampoo and condition her hair allowing her to play with her toys a bit. She managed to get bubbles all over her face and he couldn’t help snapping a photo to send to Abbie-Captioned our treasure. Abbie replied telling him she was on her way home, and the photo was beautiful.

"I'm ready to get out now," she announced and he was ready with a towel to wrap her in. After she dried off and dressed in pajama's Crane sat on the stool prepared to style her hair. He applied a leave in conditioner combing out any tangles, and then he put two braids in her hair placing on her bonnet.

"How did I end up with the most wonderful daughter in the world?" He asked giving her a kiss to her forehead.

"Because I have the most wonderful mommy and daddy in the world." They heard the door open and Izzy took off running in the direction of the living room. "MOMMY, MOMMY," she screamed jumping into her arms. "We had so much fun at the tea party. Did grandpa have fun? Did you give him my card?" Abbie placed kisses all over her face answering her questions in between.

"Okay, let mommy breathe a bit, he said taking her from Abbie's arms. He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips, before telling Izzy to bid mommy goodnight, but Izzy refused to go to bed without giving Abbie the thank you gift and treats she had set aside for her.

Izzy had used the computer to make a card. It was complete with a message of thanks that she found online. The messages were written by children to their parents. Abbie picked up the beautiful card taking it with them to Izzy's bedroom. Once tucked in bed, Abbie read the card aloud.

 

 _Dearest Mom,_  
_I love how you smile whenever I am near._  
_I love that you squeeze me tight and kiss away my tears._  
_I don't always ask nicely, or give enough notice, but you never tell me no._  
_You're so amazing and your love unconditional._  
_Thanks so much for all you do._  
_Planning, cooking, and loving me too._

 

"Awww and Mommy will never stop loving you. Thank you for this beautiful card. I will cherish it forever and ever." She said laying a kiss on her dimpled cheek. They each said goodnight before heading out of Izzy's bedroom and into their own.

 

* * *

 

"It always amazes me how intuitive she is... Just when you think your efforts go unnoticed, she does something so sweet and utterly endearing."

"Treasure, your efforts are never unnoticed. Believe me, we appreciate all that you do." He saddled up behind her encasing her body with his, breathing her in. "You and Izzy are all that I need," he said kissing and nibbling the flesh just beneath her ear.

"Really?" She questioned turning in his arms to face him. "Because, I've been meaning to tell you something all day." She paused for a spell, as if she had something difficult to say, and he waited patiently for her to resume speaking. Finally she blurted out, "We're pregnant."

Surprise evident in his animated expression, he exclaimed, "WHAT? REALLY? ARE YOU CERTAIN?" The couple had been trying for two years to get pregnant with no such luck. It was only a few months ago that they decided to put their efforts on hold. They abandoned the treatments, and consented to allow their body's to decide.

"Well I took 10 pregnancy tests, but I have an appointment next week to confirm," she said suppressing a squeal.

"Wow, it's really happening," he said hugging her tight. The immense relief and joy they felt couldn't be vocalized, but they felt it, in their embrace and in their connection. The revelation hit hard and fast, "A Happy Father's Day in deed."


End file.
